yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bubble-Blitz/Ideias
Three kinds of reputation Evil Reputation, Girls Reputation and Boys Reputation Evil: ''' The evil people of the school, dark and gothic, you can send corpses and bloody photos for them, in exchange for personal class, each one teach you a new killing technique based on a school subject. Bigger the evil reputation, Easier to kill you rival. '''Girls: The school girls, you can send photos of their crushes, talk to them, paint they nails, give them girly stuff, etc. If you reputation with the girls is big, they will not believe anything bad about you, and if you reputation is really big, you can ask them to lynch you rival. Boys: ''' The school boys, you can send them panty shots and sexy girl photos, you can date a boy and invite him to you house, killing him, if you reputation with them is big enough they will ignore you mutual killing. '''Weapon Effectivity Different effects for each weapon Katana: ''' Heavily damage the body, the pools of blood are bigger, but the photos send to evil students will have a better effect. '''Scissors: Neutral sized pools of blood, you can throw the scissor into a student locker, incriminating him/her Knife: ' Can be threw at a student from a high distance, yandere-chan clothes will be not bloddy. '''Box Cutter: ' Kill the student in a normal manner, but you can cut the students organs out and put inside lockers, scaring the students away 'Syringe: ' The pools of blood are tiny and easy to clean 'Screwdriver: ' Get stuck to the body, evil students will like this '''Evil Students Classes Learning to Kill Biology: A poison that yandere-chan can put in the school water, 3-5 students will die until the end of the day. Chemistry: Yandere-chan can make a poisonous fog and put it into a random class, killing the students and the teacher. P.E: ''' Yandere-chan will break the students necks, only affecting sanity, no need to clean murder weapon, change clothing or burn the body. '''Language: Yandere-chan can fake a note, insulting the student, and fake a student assinature, at the end of the day, the insulted students will lynch the girl/boy. Psychology: ''' Students will trust they secrets to yandere-chan, but them she will reveal her dark side and make the student her puppet '''New Ways to Kill It's so random! Pushing: Sometimes a random student will throw something at the burner, yandere-chan can just push the student and activate. Sick: ' Sometimes a random student will be sick, you can sneak in and put poison on the syringe, the nurse will inject the poison and kill the student. '''Locker: ' Yandere-chan can put a explosive in a locker, the student who open the locker will die. '''Books: If a student is searching for a good book in the library, you can push the bookshelf and crush the student. Punchs: If yandere-chan is skilled enough in P.E, she can punch the student to death. Fake Vacation: Yandere-chan will need a big favor from Info-chan, Info-chan will trick the student, making xe think xe going to a Vacation at Hawai, the student will go get the prize at a certain place, yandere-chan house, where they will be killed. Controlling Students Do it for me After yandere-chan brainwash a person or use the psychology class special in them she can order some things. Kill: Burn the proofs of you kills while you carry the blood Cry: ''' You can order for the student to be sad at something, the teachers will think he is being bullied, Yandere-Chan can incriminate someone for the bullying. '''Making Friends We are friends, right? Presents: You can give presents to the other students, you reputation will grow. Sleepover: You can invite girls to sleep on you house, you reputation will grow and you will discover they secrets. Seduce: You can seduce the male students, you reputation will grow. Category:Blog posts